1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lamp assembly, and particularly, to a traffic light assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
An outdoor lamp is easily affected by the changes in the weather, particularly during a sandstorm or when it is snowing. For example, snow usually accumulates on the traffic light assembly, and eventuality becomes ice. The snow or sand accumulating on the light-emitting surface of the traffic light assembly blurs the traffic light, and makes the light unclear and hard to view. Because there are usually numerous traffic lights on the streets, and each traffic light is set to a certain height, it is difficult to clean the traffic light assembly manually.
It is thus desirable to provide a traffic light assembly which can overcome the described limitations.